


Item 5B(iv)

by IrisParry



Series: Inventory [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisParry/pseuds/IrisParry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hux - "</p><p>"I thought I told you," Hux hissed, tightening his grip on Ren's hair, drawing his face closer with both fists, "not to talk?" He drove the point home with teeth and tongue and teeth again, Ren's sighs hot against his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Item 5B(iv)

**Author's Note:**

> [sweet-refractor](http://sweet-refractor.tumblr.com) asked for an entry from section 5B 'Premature Ejaculation'.

"Hux - "

"I thought I told you," Hux hissed, tightening his grip on Ren's hair, drawing his face closer with both fists, "not to talk?" He drove the point home with teeth and tongue and teeth again, Ren's sighs hot against his face.

Ren's hands felt huge - his wide palms firm about Hux's face, long fingers digging into his scalp, making him press back into it, the delicious rough feel of his skin. He was hesitant with them elsewhere, running a quick, smooth path from Hux's shoulders down to his arse then right back up again, as if he wasn't sure he was allowed. He was allowed, and Hux let him know with approving grunts, with the movements of his hips, and eventually with his own hands keeping Ren's firmly in place, kissing him more furiously then ever until he got the message and gripped hard, groaned harder. 

"Hux, I - "

"Shut _up_ ," Hux growled, and when Ren's head fell back to thump against the wall Hux's teeth went to his throat, lust and anger both trying to claim the bite, Hux's cock not caring for the distinction. He rocked his hips harder, breathing heavily through his nose while his mouth worried at Ren's pale skin. Ren was making high wordless sounds that Hux could feel as well as hear, and he pulled Hux against him, meeting his thrusts.

This could be so good, Hux knew it, Ren could be so fucking good, and it made him moan into Ren's neck to think of it. His body was incredible, even hurried exploration through his clothes made that clear; he'd been a quick learner with his lush mouth so far, and his cock - stars, it felt good pressed against Hux's hip right now, even through their layers, but Hux wasn't settling for that this time. They'd made it to his office, a locked door for all but the highest clearance, and now, the fourth time of asking, it was useless pretending he didn't want more than a fumble. 

When Hux drew back Ren stilled, hands and face going slack, but Hux could feel him tremble where their thighs still pressed together. Ren looked wrecked already, half-slumped against the wall, chin dropped to his chest, burning red cheeks and open, panting mouth. Hux palmed his own cock, couldn't stop himself, ate up the sight with eager eyes. If Ren looked this good now, he'd be a work of art naked and bruised up and fucked out on Hux's bedsheets. 

Ren's eyes were still squeezed shut, but he hardly flinched when Hux touched his face, didn't hesitate to close his lips around the thumb Hux pressed to them. Fuck. It was beyond time to move things along, to put that mouth to better use, but first, a good look at him at last... Hux reached down and began undoing Ren's trousers, and Ren started. 

"Hux, I'm - "

"Shhhh." The muscles in Ren's belly fluttered beneath his touch, and Hux bit his own lip, hard. 

"Wait - "

"Ren, what is the - oh, _Ren!_ " Hux withdrew his hand immediately. "You could have said something!"

"I'm sorry!" Ren's face was even redder, and he avoided Hux's eyes as he pulled his clothes awkwardly to cover his softening cock. "I tried, but you - "

Hux pulled Ren's chin back up, and Ren winced at the touch of his wet fingers. He tried? Tried but Hux wasn't listening? Was too lost? What a mess this ... _thing_ was making of both of them. 

Hux just looked at him for a moment, feeling suddenly dazed. His plans were in disarray, and he searched Ren's face as if he would find some sort of solution there. Ren swallowed, and Hux's eyes were drawn to his neck, to the pale, almost delicate blue he had left there in his fit of - of frustration, of passion, of something - moments before, to the dark red pinpricks painted over it and around the curve of Ren's throat.

"You liked that," Ren said, low and calmer now. "Doing that."

Hux brushed the backs of his fingers over the tender skin, felt Ren shiver, thought, yes, I did. I liked... knowing it would still be there next time. I liked that.

Ren tilted his head to bring his mouth to Hux's fingers, where they rested on his face still, put out his tongue just a little, and the damp heat on his skin got Hux's attention again. 

"Tell me what else you like," Ren whispered, and his hands were at Hux's belt. "So I can do better next time."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the fastest smut I've ever written. ~proud face~ It would have been sillier but these two keep insisting on having feelings. Want a list item (either list!), from the [original fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6364300) or of your own imagining? Come see me on [tumblr](http://irisparry.tumblr.com) about it.


End file.
